Here Comes The Sun
by flashingbacktobasics
Summary: "You can't just leave your child at my front door and ask me to raise her, and then come back nine years later and try to take her back… You may have given birth to her, but I'm her mom." Full summary inside. Bechloe, Staubery.
1. Chapter 1

Full summary: Chloe left suddenly leaving her girlfriend, Beca, devastated. When a baby shows up on her doorstep a few months later with a note saying it is Chloe's, Beca takes her in and raises her as her own. But when Chloe comes back nine years later wanting her daughter back, all three of their lives change forever.

It will have present scenes and flashbacks. May start off slow but I plan to update every few days.

Mainly Beca and Ella focused, with a lot of Staubrey and Bechloe.

This is my first attempt at fanfiction! Please enjoy and review :)

Disclaimer- I don't own anything other than Ella.

Beca gave a frustrated groan as she tried to find the keys to her apartment. It didn't matter how many times she did it, she always managed to underestimate the amount of weight and work she needed to bring home compared to the amount her small frame could actually carry.

After finally managing to get the front door open, Beca stepped in and dumped her stuff in the hallway before collapsing on the couch.

Being an intern sucked. Long hours, not nearly enough pay, and working under people who treated you like dirt. It was hard, but hopefully it would pay off.

Beca grabbed the remote and shrunk further into the couch. She flipped through the channels before finally settling on a music video countdown. It was at least better than a movie.

It hadn't even been an hour before the doorbell rang and Beca was startled awake. She groaned and dragged herself up off the couch to answer it.

Looking through the peephole, Beca frowned when she didn't see anyone.

She cautiously opened the door and naturally glanced up and down the hallway when she didn't see anyone in front of her.

It was only when a small noise came from below that she finally looked down.

It looked like a doll. Babies aren't that small, Beca thought. Sure enough though, there was a living, breathing child in front of her.

Beca didn't know what to do or how to react. She looked around the hallway but there was no one in sight.

Did she pick the car seat, and ultimately the baby, up? Did she leave it? Beca had no idea.

"Hello?"

Beca looked down the hallway once again, hoping this was some kind of joke. When she didn't receive an answer, Beca bent down to get a closer look of the baby.

It was wrapped up in a warm blanket and the car seat looked both new and expensive. The baby looked loved.

It took a few moments for the DJ to notice the note tucked into the side of the car seat. She hesitated before picking it up; Beca didn't know how to approach a child, let alone an infant. She eventually worked up the courage to grab the note.

Beca,

Her name is Ella. She was born on October 2nd. Please take care of her. I love her, and you, more than anything in this world and I am trusting that you will love her and protect her more than I ever could.

Please make sure she is loved.

I'm sorry.

Chloe

Beca was sure she was either going to faint or throw up, but somehow she managed to contain both reactions.

She hadn't heard from Chloe in just over seven months… Seven months, twelve days and thirteen hours to be exact, but it wasn't like Beca was counting or anything.

Beca froze. She didn't know what to do. After a few moments, the baby stirred and she, both reluctantly and shakily, reached out a hand to pick up the car seat.

Beca couldn't have walked slower if she tried, and by the time she reached the lounge room, her arm was aching. Tiny babies are apparently heavier than they look.

The brunette set the car seat down beside her couch and sighed with relief when the baby settled back to sleep.

She instantly grabbed out her phone and dialed the familiar number; the number she had called more times than she thought possible since Chloe had left.

"Hello?"

The voice on the other end was groggy and Beca would have mentally kicked herself had it not been the current situation.

She looked down at the baby in her arms before speaking. "Aubrey, I'm coming over."

Beca didn't give the blonde a chance to respond before she hung up. She moved her work stuff on the couch before hesitantly picking up the car seat and heading down to her car.

Beca was pretty certain she didn't actually strap the car seat in properly… How was she supposed to know how to do it? So she kept one arm tightly wrapped around the car seat that was seated in the passenger seat as she drove with the other.

Stacie opened the door before Beca could actually knock on Aubrey's front door. The drive was only a few minutes from Beca's apartment but it felt like a lifetime.

Stacie's smirk was more playful than annoyed. "You know that Bree needs at least six hours and thirty-two minutes of uninterrupted sleep, right?… Unless it's me interrupting her."

The taller girl winked and Beca would have usually laughed or rolled her eyes at the comment, but she wasn't able to make her body make a sound.

Stacie noticed and unfolded her arms before stepping forward. She put a comforting hand on Beca's clearly stressed arm.

"Hey… you okay?"

Beca couldn't speak. She wanted to, but she couldn't physically do it. Instead she shook her head as the events from the night finally caught up with her.

Chloe had disappeared five months ago… Literally disappeared... Beca, Chloe's parents, Aubrey, all of the Bellas- they had searched, they had called the police, they had called everyone that Chloe knew, they had hired a private detective… No one could find her.

Stacie stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Beca. Beca tried to hug her back but her arms felt like lead. She leant her head against Stacie's shoulder and took comfort as the taller girl rubbed her hand up and down Beca's back.

Aubrey emerged after a few moments, looking both annoyed and concerned.

"Beca, care to explain why you're on our doorstep at 2am?"

Beca coughed, clearing her throat before stepping back from Stacie and answering the blonde. "Um… follow me."

Aubrey and Stacie exchanged a glance but followed Beca down the pathway to her car. It was unnerving how vulnerable the young DJ looked. Beca opened her passenger door and stepped back to let the taller girls look.

"Is that a baby?"

Aubrey would have smacked Stacie for the stupid question had she not been in just as much shock.

"Beca… who's baby is that?" Aubrey was the first to compose herself.

Beca looked up from the baby and shakily handed Aubrey the note. She watched as both Aubrey and Stacie read it- Aubrey gasping while Stacie's mouth dropped.

"She came back?"

Beca shook her head at Stacie's question and looked down as Ella started fussing. Her hands shook but she couldn't stand to see the baby suffering. She carefully circled her hands around the little girl and picked her up, making sure to adjust her so that her head was supported. It was awkward at first, but Beca couldn't help but smile when Ella snuggled into her.

"She just left her?"

Beca shrugged, not knowing how to answer. Had Chloe seriously just left her daughter on Beca's doorstep? Was she coming back? Beca didn't have any answers so shrugging seemed appropriate.

"We need to call the police."

Aubrey was adamant and Beca knew that no amount of arguing would change her mind, but as she looked down at the baby in her arms, Beca smiled and knew the decision was already made.

"No… I'm keeping her."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Beca never begged… Well, almost never. But when it came to Ella's sleeping schedule, Beca was willing to try anything.

Beca stirred instantly when the baby monitor sounded. Ella was on time once again as she had been for the past six weeks- approximately 3am… Beca wasn't a fan. Aubrey had been encouraging Beca to get her into a proper schedule but Ella was still young and stubborn and Beca was out of options.

The baby girl was now eight weeks old although Beca had only had her for six weeks.

She was perfect during the day- she fed well, napped well, barely cried. However, during the night and early morning was another thing.

Beca stumbled half-asleep over to the crib and gently picked up the crying baby. Rocking her gently, Beca whispered soothing words and tried to calm her. When it didn't work, Beca did the only thing she could think of- she sang.

 _"Don't lose your way with each passing day,_

 _You've come so far_

 _Don't throw it away._

 _Live believing_

 _Dreams are for weaving_

 _Wonders are waiting to start_

 _Live your story_

 _Faith, hope and glory_

 _Hold to the truth in your heart_

 _If we hold on together_

 _I know our dreams will never die_

 _Dreams see us through to forever_

 _Where clouds roll by, for you and I_

 _Souls in the wind_

 _Must learn how to bend_

 _Seek out a star_

 _Hold on to the end_

 _Valley… Mountain_

 _There is a fountain_

 _Washes our tears all away_

 _Words are swaying_

 _Someone is praying_

 _Please let us come home to stay_

 _If we hold on together_

 _I know our dreams will never die_

 _Dreams see us through to forever_

 _Where clouds roll by_

 _For you and I_

 _When we are out there in the dark_

 _We'll dream about the sun_

 _In the dark we'll feel the light_

 _Warm our hearts… everyone_

 _If we hold on together_

 _I know our dreams will never die_

 _Dreams see us through to forever_

 _As high as souls can fly_

 _The clouds roll by_

 _For you and I_."

"Morning."

Beca looked up from the couch to see Stacie walk into the kitchen. It always amazed her how someone could look so flawless at all times of the day, including the current time of five thirty in the morning.

"Hey."

Stacie grabbed a coffee before sitting down beside Beca and gently stroking Ella's forehead with her finger. Ella was fast asleep in Beca's arms.

"When did she go down?"

Beca looked over at the clock before sighing tiredly.

"About an hour ago." She looked at Stacie sheepishly. "…Sorry."

Stacie shook her head and smiled. She gently picked Ella up out of Beca's arms and held her close. "How could I ever be mad at this girl?"

Beca rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smirk. Ella already had both Stacie and Aubrey wrapped around her little finger, not to mention herself.

"Are you ready for today?"

Beca glanced down at Ella and then back up at Stacie. She didn't need to say anything- Stacie could read her like a book. Stacie reached over and placed a hand on Beca's shoulder before looking back down at Ella.

"Don't worry, we won't let anyone take her away from you."

 _"Beca?"_

 _Beca was met by the confused and tired face of her father when he finally opened the door after minutes of knocking. Granted, with it being the middle of the night, she couldn't blame him._

 _"Hey, I'm sorry to wake you."_

 _"What are you doing here? Are you okay?"_

 _Beca looked down before shrugging. "Peachy."_

 _Before Dr. Mitchell could speak again, Beca continued. "Look, I need your help. Well actually both yours and Sheila's."_

 _Her dad was taken aback by Beca calling his wife by her first name. "What's going on?"_

 _"Um, it's hard to explain… Well it's not that hard, but it's complicated… Uh, I called mom and she refused to help and I didn't really have anyone else to go to other than the Bellas, but I need to talk to Sheila."_

 _Dr. Mitchell frowned- since when did Beca actually refer to his wife by her name?_

 _He opened the door a little further and signaled for Beca to come inside. Shelia was walking down the stairs, dazed and confused._

 _"Hello, Beca."_

 _"You've got connections, right? I mean, with social services and lawyers and stuff?" Beca didn't bother waiting for greetings and pleasantries- there was no point._

 _"Beca, what is this about?" Dr. Mitchell moved to stand beside his wife and folded his arms._

 _Beca didn't know how to put her current situation into words. Usually she was confident and didn't worry about what other people thought, but this situation was so surreal that she didn't know what to think._

 _"Beca?_

 _Beca paused and pinched the bridge of her nose before finally speaking._

 _"I need to get custody of a baby."_

 _Dr. Mitchell took a stumbled step backwards before talking whilst Sheila seemed to remain calm yet confused._

 _Beca saw that the both of them were too confused and in shock to actually ask any questions so she decided to just rip off the band aid._

 _"Chloe left her daughter at my apartment. She left a note asking me to take care of her… She's two weeks old. Her name is Ella… She's beautiful."_

 _Beca couldn't help but smile when she said the last part. Even though she had only had her for a few hours (and lets be honest, Beca was exactly the sensitive type), Beca was smitten._

 _It took them a few moments to process what Beca had said but when they finally did, all her dad could say was "what?"_

 _"Look, I know what you're thinking and I know you think I'm crazy, but I need to do this. And I need your help."_

 _Beca was looking directly at Sheila and the blonde "step-monster" had a look on her face that said she understood. Her father, however, was the complete opposite._

 _Dr. Mitchell was lost for words so it was Shelia who spoke up._

 _"What do you need us to do?"_

 _Beca didn't even have a clue. Everything was happening so fast and she was overwhelmed. To be honest, all she wanted to do was go back to the apartment and check on Ella who was currently in the care of Aubrey and Stacie._

 _Before Beca could speak, she was interrupted._

 _"Beca, this is ridiculous!" After a few moments of silence, Dr. Mitchell finally spoke. "You're twenty-two years old. You're not ready for a baby, especially one that's not yours."_

 _"I don't care!" It surprised Beca herself how protective she was of not only Ella, but the whole situation. "Chloe left her with me for a reason!"_

 _"Beca, you need to think about this. You're giving up your life."_

 _Beca rolled her eyes. "Oh, is that what you and mom thought when you had me?"_

 _Her dad rolled his eyes too before looking at Beca seriously. He waited a moment before speaking._

 _"If this is what you choose, I will not support you. I know that you're lost and confused since Chloe left, but you don't have the income or the time to raise a child. You're not ready to raise a baby… I'm sorry, Beca, but I'm not going to support this decision. You've got your whole life ahead of you. I'm not going to let you ruin your life."_

 _With that said, Dr. Mitchell turned and went back up the stairs. Sheila, however, stayed for a moment._

 _Shelia noticed Beca's distress and decided to speak for her. Being a social worker, she knew the system hence why Beca had come to her in the first place._

 _"Look, I'll call my boss tonight and get him to forward on the paperwork so you'll get 48-hour custody. We'll need to look into the situation and a judge will still have to make the ruling, but for now, go home, take care of that baby."_

"You ready?"

Beca looked over at Aubrey as the blonde knocked on her doorframe and noticed the caring smile on her face. It was the day that the judge was going to decide whether Beca was a suitable permanent foster parent.

"Yes and no."

Aubrey took the response as permission to enter the room and took a seat beside Beca on her bed.

"It's going to be okay." Beca raised her eyebrow in response so Aubrey continued. "You passed the home inspection, you've got a job, you've got support, you'll be fine."

Beca looked over at Ella fast asleep in her crib. She couldn't be more thankful… for everything. The past couple of weeks had been crazy. Aubrey and Stacie had been a God send- not only had they let her and Ella move into their apartment after Beca had been granted temporary custody, but they had bought everything Ella needed; diapers, a crib, a stroller, car seat, formula, everything.

Aubrey watched Beca in silence for a few moments before she walked over to the crib and gently picked up the sleeping baby. The blonde walked back over to Beca and signaled for her to take Ella.

"Here…" Aubrey handed Ella over gently and smiled reassuringly. "Take your girl."


End file.
